ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Inheritor of the Dream
is the eighteenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary An amnesiac Kei Fukuide is assaulted by a Dada, who was in possession of a customised stolen Legionoid. Kei regains his memories and resumes his plans of serving his master Belial. Plot Its been weeks after Belial's destruction as Haruo still under the mood of celebration in his shop. News spread of Kei Fukuide being suspected for the murder of his former editor Joji Osumi. Meanwhile, AIB members are trying to salvage and secure Belial's Kaiju Capsules after it dispersed from his explosion. Alien Empera's capsule was retrieved shortly by another agent while Zena and Moa quickly chases Kei upon catching him in their sight. While the latter was joined by Leito (Zero) and Riku, the same alien whom Kei had killed before appeared with a customized Legionoid to hunt the Alien Sturm and avenge his fallen comrades. Zero went after the robot while Riku and Moa pursue Kei, who manages to escape with the help of a woman. Within her workplace, the woman introduce herself as nonfiction writer Arie Ishikari. Still having no clue of who he is, Kei was briefed by Arie of his past, as well as the murder of Joji Osumi which made him as a fugitive. Arie wishes to write a book about Kei and promises to protect him even if she had done her job. Moa reveals to Riku of the Kaiju Capsules that AIB currently detained as other aliens try to breach into their headquarters in an attempt to steal them. With more cases emerge, Riku willingly gives into AIB's cooperation. As his power begins to reach its limit, Zero brought the Legionoid back to Earth, coincidentally nearby Arie's workplace. As Zero de-transforms from time limit, Legionoid open fires on Kei as he finally regains his memories and summons Zaigorg in retaliation. Riku appears and Kei declares himself to be Belial's successor, transforming into Thunder Killer to join Zaigorg in a fight against Geed. From a safer distance, Arie watches every event including the Ultras' respective identities and Kei's true capabilities. Geed assumes Royal Mega-Master as he conclude the battle by killing Zaigorg with Jack's power and Thunder Killer with Taro's power. An injured Kei tries to attack Arie but quickly succumbs to his injures as she tended him and swear her loyalty. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! *Riser: Ultraman Taro! *RE.M.: Ultraman Taro. Height: 53 meters. Weight: 55,000 tons. Even among the Ultra Brothers, he has particularly high combat ability. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: Zaigorg! *RE.M.: The Demonic Beast, Zaigorg. Height: 66 meters. Weight: 70,000 tons. Rumoured to transform the world into Hell. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Man: , *Caster: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Thunder Killer: *Zaigorg: *Legionoid: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Dada *Legionoid Dada Customize *Zaigorg *Thunder Killer Trivia *The Crunchyroll subtitles accidentally calls Taro "Ultimate Taro" during the Ultra Capsule Navi section. It is most likely a copy-paste error considering the previous Ultra showcased was Ultimate Zero. *The article shown to Kei is strange as what it talks about has no barring to the Headline in question, as it speaks about the NATO troops fighting Taliban in Afghanistan. *This is the first time Zero is defeat by a Legionoid, granted it was enhanced, but it is rather ironic as Zero has had battle experience with said robot. *This marks the third time an Alien Dada was defeat or killed by a non-Ultra, in Ultraman X, Kei, and by a Kaiju summoned by him. *Thunder Killer and Zaigorg have similar designs, from both having a Color Timer like-item on their chest surround by veins or markings, antennae, and both with club/claw hands and on the opposide to each other, and finally being defeated by arrow-like weapons that both Ultra's use with new Weapons. **Marks the second time Zaigorg is killed by a arrow-like weapon from the Ultra's new attained weapon. id:Pewaris Mimpi Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes